


Playtime

by SunriseRose1023



Series: 2016 SPN Kink Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Police, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, when John's overworked and about to reach the end of his rope, you decide to switch things up.</p><p>Square Filled: Handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

[ ](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/sunriserose1023/media/PLaytime_zps26oudtig.jpeg.html)

You can tell when it’s coming.

He doesn’t say it–he never does, and he never will–but you’ve learned to read the signs. 

He’ll hold your hand more often, like in the car or when you’re watching TV together. When you make love, he’s passionate and gentle, but his hands stay wrapped around your wrists.  
And then he starts getting antsy. His temper gets shorter, though he’s always patient with you. His shoulders tense, drawing up instead of being weighted down as they usually are, a hand constantly rubbing at the dull tension ache in his neck. 

“It’s the job,” he claims. “Being a cop is never easy.”

You just nod and do your best to massage the tension out of those shoulders before the two of you go to bed. There, he’s restless, tossing and turning and keeping you awake, until you reach down and lace your fingers through his. He calms just a bit then, but rest doesn’t come until he lets go of your hand and wraps his fingers around your wrist. Then, he sleeps almost soundly. 

The first time he brought it up, it struck you as odd. A cop with a handcuff kink? Wasn’t that an oxymoron of some kind? But then he explained that he never thought about it when he had to use them on the job, and every person he handcuffed didn’t turn him on.

It was _you_.

It was the way the cuffs looked against your skin. The sight of your delicate wrists wrapped in metal bracelets, unable to move, unable to touch unless he opened the cuffs to let you. It was the power he felt with that tiny key in his pocket–the power you allowed him to have. He could do whatever he wanted with and to you, while you begged so sweetly to be allowed to touch him. 

In those moments, once the cool metal of the cuffs had clicked into place around your wrists, his eyes would lose their delicious melted chocolate appearance and suddenly go hard. You expected his dominant side to come out, and with it, the desire to spank or paddle or whip you, like you’d read about before. But, the complete opposite happened. 

His attention was focused solely on you. On bringing you right to the brink of ecstasy, then backing off. He’d touch every inch of your body with slow, deliberate movements, driving you absolutely crazy, because you couldn’t touch him back. The sweet words you whimpered in his ear made him smile, and he’d go right back to driving you out of your mind, only to back away again when you were so close. 

When he finally relented and let you come, it was always a thunderous, incredible orgasm. As soon as it was over, while the aftershocks were still surging through your body, he’d unlock the cuffs as he slid into you. He’d gently wrap his big, warm hands around the wrists you’d irritated as you’d struggled against the cuffs, and you’d cry out his name. He’d put his face in your neck and groan, hips thrusting wildly against yours, until you came again, this time with him following shortly after.

Your favorite times, though, were the rare nights he agreed to be the one in the cuffs. Though few and far between, those times always ended in the two of you out of commission for at least the next day. The first time was one you’ll never forget.

*-*-*-*-*

You stood in the doorway of his home office, a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand, just watching him as he worked. He had a pair of glasses on his nose—which you thought was just the sexiest thing—and you watched as he reached up and pulled the glasses off, tossing them aside as he leaned his head back and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

You gave a gentle, quiet knock to the door frame and he lifted his head, a wide smile coming over his face at the sight of you. You held up the wine and the glasses, and he laughed, nodding his head. You smiled as you walked in, bare toes sinking into the plush carpet, and you set the wine and the glasses on his desk before leaning over and kissing his lips.

“You busy?”  
“Never for you. I could use a distraction, though.”

You moved to sit on the edge of his desk, and he went to work on the bottle, popping the cork and setting it aside before pouring the wine into the glasses. You clinked your glass to his and took a sip, sighing at the crisp bite of the chilled wine as he let out a sigh of his own.

“God, that’s good.”

He sat back in his desk chair, letting his long legs sprawl out, and you crossed your ankles, taking another sip of your wine. You ran your fingertip around the rim of the glass to hear it “sing,” then nodded to John.

“What are you working on? Something top-secret, Avengers worthy?”  
“Now, baby. You know if I tell you, I’ll have to kill you.”

You laughed and he grinned, then shook his head with a sigh.

“It’s bullshit, really. Goddamn paperwork that drives me fucking insane.”

You pursed your lips and nodded, then took another sip from your glass.

“Want me to take your mind off of it?”

He looked up, raising one eyebrow as a sly grin crossed his face.

“What did you have in mind?”

You shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalant.

“I was just feeling playful.”

His grin grew wider, and he stood up, setting his glass aside before plucking yours from your hand and setting it near his. He put one hand on each of your knees and pushed them apart until he could stand between them.

He was _so_ tall, and handsome as _hell_. He loomed over you, but just like always, since the first day you met him, you felt safe. You reached up, laying your hands on his thick biceps, and he spoke softly, deep voice rumbling up through his chest.

“What kind of playful we talking about, baby girl?”

You reached into the pocket of your short silk robe, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. John let his head fall back, a silent laugh leaving his lips.

“Oh, baby. _Yes_.”

He reached for the cuffs, intent on taking them from you, but you pulled them back, just out of his reach. He raised an eyebrow and you bit your lip, looking up at him.

“I was just thinking that maybe …”  
“Maybe what, sweetheart?”  
“Maybe you could be the one in the cuffs tonight.”

John grinned.

“You feeling dominant, sweet girl?”

You rolled your eyes.

“I think we both know that’s bullshit.”

He laughed out loud, leaning forward and kissing your forehead. You shrugged your shoulders, lifting your eyes to his again.

“I just thought it might be fun for me to show you what you usually show me.”  
“And what’s that?”

You leaned closer, looping your arms around his neck.

“The most intense pleasure you’ve ever felt in your life.”

John blinked, eyes going wide, and you put a hand against his cheek as you pulled him closer to kiss him deeply. His hands slipped to your hips, pulling you forward across the desk, pressing his hips against yours, letting you feel just how on board he was with your little plan. You smiled into the kiss, pulling back and blinking up at him, reveling in the hitched breath he gave.

He reached over and grabbed his glass, draining it while you giggled as you watched him. He handed your glass to you, laughing when you imitated him and drained it. He took the glass from you and you hopped off the desk, taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom. He walked in first—an old “cop” habit that was ingrained in him—and when you followed behind him, closing the door behind you, you gasped when you found yourself suddenly pressed against it, with a warm, hard body holding you there.

You gave a quiet moan as his hands took hold of your wrists, pushing them up beside your head and holding them there. You watched as he raised his head, dark chocolate eyes gone stormy. He moved your wrists where he could hold them in one hand, using his other to trace the curve of your lips, down your neck, across the line of your collarbone. You smiled, biting gently on the finger when it came back to your lips, watching John smiled before you spoke.

“Don’t worry, honey. I still remember who’s in charge here.”

John let out a laugh, leaning in, pressing his body against yours as he kissed you. As the kiss continued, John released your hands and you rested them on his shoulders before sliding them down his arms. You began to unbutton the powder blue shirt he was wearing, sliding it down his arms. He shook it off and let it fall to the floor, and you laid your hands against his chest, tracing the tattoo near his heart. He smiled against your lips and he reached down, laying his hand over your hip, pressing his thumb into the hollow, where his initials were inked into your skin. Your hand pressed firmer over his heart, where your initials were inked.

You gave a quiet moan when he pressed his thumb harder into your skin, and he smiled against your lips as he slid his hand up to cup your cheek. You pulled back and looked up at him, watching his smirk grow into a smile as you unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, leaving the belt in the pants as you pushed them down to the floor.  
He stood before you in a pair of black boxer-briefs, which were doing nothing to conceal his arousal. You licked your lips and he laughed, reaching out for you. You shook your head, then gave him a smile.

“Get on the bed.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

You shivered—a reaction you were _not_ expecting—and John laughed as he moved to lay on the bed with his head on the pillows. You came over and straddled his hips, making John moan and buck his hips up. You gave a whimper, then shook your head, looking into his eyes.

“None of that.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

You shivered again, and John pulled you down where you were lying on him, and he wrapped his arms around you. You soaked in the feel of his embrace for a moment, the gentle kisses he was pressing to your cheek and temple, then sat back up, tossing your hair over your head and scratching a hand through it. John swallowed as he watched you, and you smiled down at him, reaching into your robe and pulling out the handcuffs.

“You sure about this, big guy?”

He let out a laugh.

“Are _you_ sure?”

You grinned at him, and he moved just a bit, putting his arms above his head, taking hold of two different rungs of the wrought iron headboard. You leaned forward and placed one of the cuffs around his wrist, snapping it into place.

You sat back, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear, all playfulness gone for the moment.

“Is that okay? Too tight?”

John looked up, flexing his wrist, clenching his hand in a fist, then relaxing it. He shook his head, smiling up at you, letting his other hand come and rest against your hip.

“No, baby. That’s fine.”

You nodded, moaning softly as his other hand drifted up your body before wrapping around another of the headboard’s rungs. You leaned forward and snapped the other cuff in place, raising an eyebrow in question. He nodded, shaking his wrists a bit, rattling the cuffs, then brought his eyes back to you.  
You smiled and climbed off of him, laughing softly as he made a noise of protest. You stood beside the bed and set your hands on your hips, smiling when you let your eyes take in the bed.

“Now this … this is a sight.”

John let out a laugh, and his eyes widened as you reached down and untied your robe, then let it fall off your shoulders to the floor.

“Holy shit.”

You smiled, reaching up to adjust the straps of your bright red bra. You slid your fingers into the hip straps of your thong, then snapped them, the way he usually did when your roles were reversed. You smiled when you heard the raspy groan he gave and you looked over to him, resting your hands on your hips.

“Do you like it?”  
“Fuck, sweetheart, you know what you in red does to me.”

You walked over and climbed back onto the bed, straddling his hips again, sliding your hips backwards, then forwards, making him groan.

“Oh, I can feel what it does to you, baby. So hard.”  
“Y/N.”

John gave a quiet groan, and you smiled as you slid your hips over his again. John bucked his hips up against yours, and your head fell back, moaning softly. John rattled the handcuffs against the headboard and let out a groan.

“Fucking things. I want to touch you.”  
“I know you do. That’s kind of the whole point.”

John groaned, and you giggled. You bit your lip as you looked down at him, then reached around, undoing the clasp of your bra and letting it fall down your arms, then dropping it off the side of the bed. John’s eyes were hungry as your hands slid up to cup your breasts, tweaking your nipples before leaning forward, letting them dance over his chest as you pressed your lips to his in a chaste kiss. He groaned, handcuffs rattling as he reached out for you, and he fell back against the pillows, glaring up at the metal bands around his wrists. You let out a giggle, then pushed a hand through his hair.

“Easy, honey. This is supposed to be good.”  
“Be better if I could touch you.”

You smiled, scooting up a bit on his stomach, leaning forward and putting your breasts in his face. He groaned, then began pressing kisses into your skin, the stubble on his cheeks scraping the sensitive skin and making you moan. He moved his head around until he could take one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking on it while you dug your fingers into his hair.

“Oh, god.”

You leaned back, looking down at him and giving a shaky sigh. He met your eyes, and you gave him a sly grin, slowly making your way down his body.

“Baby, what are you … oh _Christ_.”

You hooked your fingers in his boxer-briefs, tugging them down his lean hips, smiling when his thick erection slapped against his belly. You tossed the underwear over your shoulder, then looked up at him as you wrapped your hand around his cock. He groaned as you gave it a slow, gentle stroke.

“Now here’s the thing, John. This … well, this is probably going to kill you.”  
“Y/N…”  
“Having to sit back and just watch and feel. No touching …”

You shook your head.

“Try not to break the headboard, all right?”  
“Baby—“

He gave a yelp as you tightened your grip on his cock, licking a long, slow stripe up the shaft. You took just the head in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it, smiling at the taste of the precome already beginning to dribble out. You glanced up as you gently sucked, smiling around the weight on your tongue.

You absolutely loved the look John got on his face when you did this. You didn’t get to do it very often, due to time constraints, or his sometimes unreliable work schedule, or just the fact that more often than not, John was preoccupied with the pleasure he could bring you.

But now? Now, you could see the beads of sweat that broke out across his gorgeous face. The way he tucked his lips between his teeth, then let them pop free a second before he groaned your name. The sound of the cuffs rattling the headboard was like music to your ears, even as you worried for a moment that he might actually break the cuffs—or the headboard—the way his powerful arms were straining for you. He fell back to the bed with a harsh exhale, calling your name.

You lifted your head, giving him a soft smile as you took his cock in your hand, slowly stroking it again. His chest was heaving, a sheen of sweat broken out across his skin. He looked down just in time to see you lick your lips, and he groaned, shaking his head.

“Baby, you … you can’t …”  
“Oh, honey.”

You reached down, cradling his balls in one hand, rolling them gently, watching his head fall back on the pillows as he gasped and groaned. You waited, continuing to roll his balls the way he loved for you to do, until he raised his head, looking at you with heavy-lidded, lust-blown eyes. You gave him a smile.

“Hang on tight.”

John gave a powerful groan as you sucked him down again, taking him as far into your throat as you could, swallowing around him. The cuffs rattled the headboard as he gave a raspy, broken curse. His hips started giving tiny, aborted thrusts up, and you felt his balls draw up tighter. You swallowed him down again, relaxing your throat before swallowing around him, and he started panting again, shouting out your name, and you pulled back, just in time for him to fill your mouth with his release.

You swallowed as you pulled off of him, lifting a hand to wipe your mouth, looking up at him, and climbing back up, cupping his face in your hands, staring down at him as he had his eyes closed, chest heaving, sweat covering his face.

“Easy, baby. Just breathe.”

He let out a wheezing laugh, shaking his head.

“You … _fuck_ , sweetheart. That was fucking amazing.”

You smiled, leaning down and pressing your lips to his. He groaned as the handcuffs rattled against the headboard, pulling back from the kiss and glaring up at his wrists.

“Fucking things.”

You let out a laugh, pushing your fingers through his hair. He sighed, leaning into your touch, then opening his eyes and looking up at you.

“I want to touch you.”  
“You will. Just not right now.”

He groaned, and you giggled, then bit your lip. John looked at you and raised an eyebrow, and you swallowed, then spoke.

“Can I be selfish for a little while?”

John smiled.

“Anytime you want, sweetheart.”

You swallowed, moving off of him and standing beside the bed, pushing your thong down your legs and leaving it with the other clothes on the floor. You looked up to watch him swallow hard, and you moved back to the bed, straddling his hips again, meeting his eyes. He stared at you for a moment, then smiled.

“Come on, sweet girl. Take what you want.”

You let out another shaky breath, then moved up his body until you were holding onto the headboard, and he was moaning between your legs.

“Come on, sweetheart. Sit down.”

You nodded, lowering yourself, gasping when you felt his hot breath against your swollen, slick lips. You groaned at the first swipe of his tongue, jolting when his lips closed around your clit, giving gentle sucks. You let one hand fall to brush through his hair, gasping and groaning as he ate you out. The handcuffs continued to rattle as he tried his hardest to move his hands, and you felt your breath speed up, your hips gently rocking back and forth as his tongue, lips, and the slightest hint of teeth drove you closer and closer to the edge.

“John, oh god, I— _John_!”

You gasped and groaned as your body shook almost violently, reaching over to lace your fingers with his, squeezing tightly, moaning his name. John groaned beneath you, never stopping his ministrations, helping you ride out your orgasm. You finally lifted your hips, moving off of him and all but collapsing beside him, rolling up to his side and draping your arm over his chest.

John grunted, handcuffs rattling against the headboard, you snuggled closer to him, and he let out a groan, shaking his head.

“Take these fucking things off.”

You let out a wheezing laugh, then moved up, kissing his lips. You moved to straddle him again, this time reaching down and taking hold of his renewed erection, holding it steady as you lowered yourself, taking him inside. Both of you groaned, and you reached up, lacing your fingers through his.

“God, John.”

He groaned, thrusting his hips up.

“Fuck, baby. You feel so damn good.”

You threw your head back, moaning as you swiveled your hips. John groaned, rattling the cuffs.

“Baby, please. Just … oh fuck … let me out of these things!”

You bit your lip, shaking your head, breaths coming quickly, moaning as your hips stilled, groaning his name as you came again. You fell forward, breathing hard, gasping as John’s lips moved across your breasts. You whimpered as he thrust his hips up, and you reached a shaky hand over, popping open one side of the cuffs. A gasping groan slipped from your lips as John wrapped his arms around you, holding you closely as he flipped your positions, laying you against the bed as he continued thrusting his hips.

You reached up and threaded your fingers through his hair, and he groaned as you tugged lightly. His hands slid up and down your body, then reached down and took hold of your knee, lifting it and wrapping it around his waist. The change of angle pushed him in deeper, and you moaned, sucking a hickey into his neck.

He moved to lay his lips on yours, and you sighed into the kiss, reaching up to cup his face between your hands. He moaned against your lips, and you jolted as his hand slid between your legs, touching your clit with his rough, calloused fingers. He began rubbing as he increased his thrusts, and you threw your head back, screaming his name as you came for the third time tonight. John was right behind you, giving a powerful groan of your name as his hips stuttered, losing their rhythm as he emptied himself into you.

*-*-*-*-*

You smiled as you pushed your fingers through John’s hair. His head was resting on your chest, ear right over your heart. He reached up and took hold of your wrist, bringing your hand down and pressing his lips to your palm. You smiled as he laced his fingers through yours, and you glanced over at the handcuffs resting on the nightstand.

You let out a yelp and a laugh as John rolled the two of you, switching your places until you were lying on his chest. You smiled, putting your face in his chest before sighing and resting your ear over his heart.

“That was intense, sweet girl.”

You smiled again, glancing up at him.

“It was. We should do that more often.”

John let out a laugh, taking hold of your elbows and bringing you up, until your face was in front of his.

“I still like it when you’re the one cuffed.”  
“I know you do. But every now and then …”  
“Yeah, every now and then we can switch.”

You smiled, leaning forward and kissing his lips, lacing your fingers with his. As the kiss continued, you couldn’t help but smile against his lips when his hands slid down from yours, encircling around your wrists.


End file.
